


No Evil Shall Escape My Sight

by flootyfloot



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootyfloot/pseuds/flootyfloot
Summary: Jin Kirigiri’s ring found its way to his daughter’s hand a year after his disappearance. Now a new member of the Green Lantern Corps, Kyouko Kirigiri is determined to find her father, no matter the cost.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first (proper) fic that I ever posted anywhere tbh skfjsh. I hope whoever reads it is able to enjoy it!! And I’m sorry for my terrible writing skills aaa

The room was cold and dark, with a ceiling that never seemed to end. Inside stood a cuffed man, his forehead shining from all the sweat. Tall podiums stood all around him, and in each one stood a short humanoid, with an expression colder than space itself. 

“Jin Kirigiri,” one of them started. “You are here because you are suspected of treason. How do you plead?”

“Guilty.” The room’s temperature made him shiver. The metal cuffs he was wearing didn’t help in warming him up, either.

The Guardians’ cold expression didn’t change, but they quickly started whispering to each other. It felt like an hour passed with every whisper, and Jin’s heart rate increased along with it.

The Guardian in the middle cleared his throat. “After a brief discussion with the other Guardians, we have decided that you shall be executed after fourteen days. You will be locked in a sciencell until then, and your ring will be given to a new bearer.” 

Jin froze.

“Please, at least let me see my daughter for one last time.” He replied, trying to sound as calm as he could. 

“She will see you on the day of your execution, as will the rest of your family. Until then, you are dismissed.” 

“No, please! Give me one last chance!” The doors opened behind him. 

“You lost all your chances when you betrayed us. Lanterns, take him!”

“No. *No*!” Alien hands grabbed his arms, and he found himself being pulled outside. “Let me go! LET ME GO!” He tried to resist, but whoever were holding him were too strong. “Just let me see my daughter, damn it! I just want to see Kyouko!” He could feel tears falling from his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Kyouko...” 

 

 

 

 

 

“...Kyouko!”

“Hm?” The girl’s head perked up. 

“This is the fifth time you’ve spaced out today. Are you sure you’re okay?” The teacher crossed her arms. 

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine.”

The teacher furrowed her brows, but decided not to continue. “Alright then. Students, open your book to page eighty-two.”

 

Time passed quickly after that. Before Kyouko even closed her book, her classmates were already leaving the classroom. After she was done with packing her bag, however, she heard footsteps behind her.

“...I said I’m fine, miss Kilande.” 

“But that wasn’t the truth, was it?” The teacher replied. Kyouko didn’t answer.

“Listen, Kyouko, I don’t know what’s bothering you so much,” miss Soralande said, “and I don’t mind if you don’t tell me, but you shouldn’t keep it to yourself like this. Not only will this affect your health but your grades, as well. And I’d hate to see one of my best students risking her mental health. You should talk to someone, a close friend, or even me, if you’d like, just don’t let it--“

“It was sleep deprivation.” Kyouko said. 

“What?” 

“I didn’t sleep well yesterday. I’m sorry if I worried you.” Kyouko picked up her bag.

“Are you sure that’s all of it?” Miss Kilande asked.

“Yes.” Kyouko answered, still not facing the teacher. She went to open the classroom’s door. 

“...Alright then, but if you have any problems, don’t hesitate to tell--“ Kilande was interrupted by her own gasp. 

A green ring, glowing brighter than the stars at night, was hovering in front of Kirigiri. Its shape looked familiar to her, too familiar.

“Kyouko Kirigiri.” The ring spoke. “You have the ability to overcome great fear.”

“Oh my god...” Miss Kilande whispered.

“Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaa i finally added a new chapter after 10000000 years!! I'm sorry I took so long laskfh, and I'm sorry for my terrible writing skills too, but I hope whoever reads this enjoys the chapter! The other characters will be introduced in the next one!

"...Kirigiri?" The voice that spoke was void of any emotion.   
  
The bright lights blinded her, but she remained calm. "Yes, sir. Kyouko Kirigiri."  
  
"Daughter of Jin Kirigiri, I presume?"   
  
Kyouko nodded. "Yes, sir."   
  
The guardians stared at her, their eyes travelling from her face to her cuffed hands, then to the ring resting around her middle finger.   
  
"Do you know how the rings choose their owners, child?" One of them asked.   
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Our rings choose new members after their bearers die or resign," another one continued, "and neither have happened recently,"   
  
"Although..." The Guardian spoke again, "one of our rings has been missing for over a year now."   
  
Her breath stopped for a second. He didn't think this was planned, did he? "...What are you implying, sir?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing.   
  
"That ring on your finger..."   
  
"It is the same one your father wore,"   
  
"The same one that went missing."   
  
"What are you planning, Kirigiri?" The Guardian in the middle asked, concluding the chain of sentences.   
  
Kirigiri's fists clenched. She understood their doubt, but it didn't slow down the heavy beating of her heart. "I'm not planning anything, _sir_." She tried to keep herself composed, but her words sounded heavier than normal.  
  
The Guardians stared at her for a few seconds, then started whispering to each other. It didn't take long for them to face her again, their expression unchanged. "Kyouko Kirigiri, we have come to a decision," a Guardian said. Kyouko braced herself. There were two endings: they chop off her hand or imprison her. Knowing them, it's probably the latter. "Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."   
  
Kyouko blinked. "Excuse me?" She wasn't sure whether she'd be relieved or not.   
  
One of the Guardians snapped her fingers, and the cuffs around Kyouko's wrists disappeared. "You have the choice to leave, if you want, but we'd prefer it if you did not," her tone, Kyouko noticed, was gentler than the others'. The Guardian gave her a small smile, but regained her composure quickly after.   
  
Kyouko's eyes drifted to the ring, and the guardians' words kept echoing in her mind.   
  
_'Our rings choose new members after their bearers die or resign.'_   
  
She took a deep breath, then faced the Guardians once more. "I'll join." Kyouko decided, her voice void of any emotion.   
  
"A choice you will not regret."


End file.
